


Call My Name

by Idunn



Series: Burgundy and Black [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light Dom/sub, fat reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/Idunn
Summary: You record your impressions of your first session with Mr. Blue. Unsurprisingly, he turns to be a tough one to crack. Everything goes wrong...Or not?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Reader
Series: Burgundy and Black [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not an expert in BDSM, nor my works have to be interpreted as an accurate representation of good D/S relationships. Please proceed with caution, let me know if I haven't tagged something and I will. 
> 
> And enjoy! Please let me know your suggestions and if you like where this is going.

You turn on the recorder. Is an old one; mini cassettes and old school batteries. You like to record your impression of the playdates, to remember what worked and what didn't, and if something unusual happened in the session.

«Is a lot like being a psychiatrist» you tell yourself, as you move your teacup to the side. Mr. Blue had tea and cookies with you before going home, a little bit reluctantly. A tough one, this gentleman.

-OK, let´s start. This session was the worst I had this month, and it was a surprise, because Mrs Millis is usually the worst, with her obsession with horse play. I've never been a horse girl... low-key bored with horses already. About Mr. Blue... This was our first session, and I'm used to them not being so great, because of course, we're just getting started. But he wanted to do something off the list right away. And it is my fault obviously, because I'm the Dom and the one with experience, but I really wanted to please him... Ha, not doing that one ever again... ahgrrr!

Mr. Blue ticked most of the boxes in the list, and some I expected weren't ticked. I expected him a little more interested in feet, I don't know why.

Is...a very straightforward man, this one. Very difficult to get him out of his head...-

You remember the care he took on taking off his clothes; every piece of cloth folded or hanged with the same care that a nun could take with the robes of a priest. And he isn't afraid of you... after all, he is a very tall and somewhat muscular men; lean and pale, freckles everywhere. He moves with the grace of a ballerina; every movement precise and crisp and graceful across the space.

You start light. A simple silk handkerchief covering his eyes, to ensure he doesn't know what comes next. You take your time to examine his body, looking for clues of the true nature, his inner desires. The temperature in the room is warm to help you not to get cold in your simple get-up of crimson corset and underwear; besides, everything is more painful with the blood flowing properly.

But. Mr. Blue? Not the flogger, not the cane made him cry out; nor in pain or pleasure. Pain is the first thing you try, to test the boundaries a little bit, to see if they overestimate themselves or if will be the best thing it happened. But Mr. Blue just... he was gone. Like, not there. It frightened you a little, even if you knew that it was just a light lashing or just a soft blow. After all, you're a professional.

At first, just getting him kneel in front of you does make your mouth dry; nothing more beautiful than a powerful person begging for release at the tip of your black boots. But you don't know when, in just a moment, he was lost.

-I think Mr. Blue has been in active service, maybe in the army? He has multiple scars in his back and his legs, but he is not reacting to pain in a positive... oh hell, in any way. His eyes weren't glassy at all and his auditive capabilities are in working order, because he obeyed every verbal command... Is strange, pain was one of the things he checked in the list, I'm very sure of that. The only moment when I saw something more like subspace was...- you make an effort to remember, sitting at your desk with your robe and fuzzy slippers.

After you write off the playdate as a failure, berating yourself, you go to him to help him to get up and get the handkerchief off; he tries to fight you off a little bit as you make him bundle up in a robe and sit in a beautiful love seat. He munches in a granola bar (chocolate, low-cal, approved by his secretary) as you check him over for injuries and massage his legs for long minutes until you”re sure he has not sustained any injuries and is not in (much) pain.

He doesn't talk too much. It irks you a lot, but he said that he does not want to talk at all, so you respect his decisions. This is not a good thing; good communication is the cornerstone of a healthy D/S relationship. But you cant make him, so you try to pamper him a bit (massaging his hands and forearms with a light scented lotion, serving him a nice cup of tea with lavender cookies) to get him to come back from wherever his mind has wandered. For a moment, he looks a you pointedly, with his head on your lap where you have been the last ten minutes petting him softly.

-I remember...- you say for the recorder, munching in a piece of chocolate - how red he was, like he couldn't believe that he was in such an undignified position. He doesn't look like the kind of man that enjoys tenderness, that's clear. He is stiff and dismissive; I I guess I will try to contact the one who wrote that recommendation for him; there's something, or better said, so much I don't understand. I will be doing A LOT of digging, that's for sure. And I really hope that he wants to come back...-

* * *

Today, he comes and you can feel his reluctance radiating in waves off him. of course, you owe him. You're not paid for a hit and miss; in this profession, first impressions are everything.

First, you take off his clothes for him, like a servant, taking your time to unbutton every button yourself and use every moment to let him look at you, beautiful in your pale blue lingerie. You're going for ethereal more than Dom today; something to get him out of his headspace, something he is not waiting for. The lace of your black robe brushes against his naked skin, and he looks at you like he wants to eat you up. When he is naked except for his underwear, black satin this time, you take him by the hand to the next room. Before entering, you give him a silk tie to put over his eyes. 

This room is not used very much for other people more than you, being a dressing room. But what you love about this room, is the mirrors. A whole wall of mirrors, all reflecting on each other, giving you a glimpse of that odd, mirror world.  
  
Mirrors everywhere.  
\- Mr. Blue, I want you to know that we are in my dressing room, my most private place here. Do you feel the cold? There is mirror all over the walls of this room.- I can see him shiver, his nipples stiffening in the cold air. He has goosebumps in his arms and legs. -You know how pretty you look, all naked and vulnerable in front of me? How pretty you could be, kneeling and eating me out, stuffed with a vibrant dildo in your ass yourself?-  
  
You smile. This scene is getting better by the minute.   
  
He is almost vibrating in position, in the centre of the room, clad in just his underclothes. The outline of his cock is very visible in the silk, and there's a dark, damp spot at the front.  
  
And now you have an idea. Not your best, but, you're going by intuition here.  
  
You go back and take a cushion from the love seat. Drop it in front of Mr. Blue, that seems surprised with the soft sounds you make as you kneel in front of him.  
  
\- And I want you to be very, very still, but you can make as much as noise as you want, OK? Let me explain what is going to happen now- you say, as your hands slowly caress his thighs, a little chilly from the air of the room. - I'm going to take out your cock, and I'm going to suck in it, but you can't come. And you will be not coming today, here. I forbid it. If you are bad, I will punish you. And if you do exactly as I say, I will do something nice for you. Do you understand?-  
  
He assents, his mouth lax; but his cock is hot and heavy under your hand. You play with it a little, nosing into his crotch, a scent of lemons and his natural musk hitting you, making you wet. Your nails pinch him a little but with not real purpose, just kneading his butt, that is muscular and very nice. And finally, after a long moment of teasing, feeling your own mouth getting hungry, you take him out of his clothes and stuff your mouth with his cock.  
  
Oh my God, this man is so delicious! You feel so full already, his pubic hair tickling your nose. He smells better up close, the clean taste of him in your tongue and the feel of his skin, so soft and silky in your hands.  
  
He's doing very well already, miles better than the last time, you think as your eyes turn up to look at his face. He's red in the face, biting his lip and with his hands closed into fists. A delicate blush goes down from to his neck and chest, a little splotchy. The mirrors offer you a beautiful picture: you on your knees, the lace of your robe touching the floor; his beautiful ass, framed by your hands, and that beautiful red staining his neck and back.  
  
Taking his cock out of his mouth, you order him to look at you. As his eyes slowly get used to the lightning in the room after taking off the silk tie, with light touches you keep him still in your hands. 

  
\- I want you to watch me, Mr. Blue. I want this moment seared in your retina. Today, when you are at your office or maybe in one of the reunions I'm sure you will have, I want you to think of me, sucking you off. I want you to get hard right there, because I won't be letting you get off today; you will wait until I call you tonight, to tell you to come for me, OK? I want you to be hard and wanting release the whole day until you come tonight, with my voice in your ear.-  
  
You give him a sharp tug, and he helps and whimper, the first clear sounds he had made since he got here. His face is shiny with perspiration, lips red and bitten, and his hands are getting restless, opening and closing with no rhythm.  
  
Seeing him like this, so close, makes you stop. Let him suffer a little. Or a lot.  
  


You dry your face with one of your sleeves, thankful for waterproof eyeliner. Mr. Blue wasn't freakishly big, but his cock had a nice presence in your mouth, making you feel wet and wanting for... Other things.  
  


\- Take a shower, please. A cold shower - you order him. He seems to hesitate, still hard, his underwear in disarray, but you usher him to the very nice bathroom you have here and close the door.

You need some time for yourself after this. Thank God this is your one and only appointment of the day. You walk slowly to the kitchen, the tea tray already set; the ritual of steeping the tea always helped you to get your head right after a play date.   
  
You take the tea tray to the coffee table by the love seat, set up the thermostat to a higher level, and sit to wait for him.

* * *

_-Hi, is me... yes, yes, things are going great! I going to Delores's new workshop next month, I don't want somebody else to take my spot like last time! Listen, I called because I need to know a little more about this new client that you recommend... What? Why?_

_I mean, yes, I have the time to have a cup of tea, but... why the secrecy? Ha, is not like..._

_Please tell me that is not like the FBI thing all over again, that was so ridiculous..._

_OK, yes, Ill see you for tea tomorrow, the usual place? The patisserie?_

_Love you, see you tomorrow!-_

Click.

* * *

You're not amused right now.

-I'm not sure this is wise - Mr. Blue says at the other side of the line, while you're pacing the length of your living room. He was half an hour late, and that is something that grinds your gears in the wrong direction every time.

You sigh, trying to calm yourself. Is never a good idea to play while you're mad with someone. Besides, hes paying for the privilege of listening to your beautiful voice. Lets drag this a bit, just to make him suffer a little.

-Mr. Blue, how was your day?- You say in your most sweet voice, sitting in your favourite chair next to the window.

-My day? Was... just like any other day. Im a public servant, my days are filled with unruly coworkers, tea and an indecent amount of paperwork - he says, and you feel yourself unclenching. He is hesitant to disclose much, as he should be with everyone else; but you don't want the personal details, just the general feeling. You want him to feel safe with you.

-Can I tell you a bit about me?- You say, surprising yourself. - That was one of the reasons I abhor the life of service to the crown. The paperwork. The daily grind. At least with my actual job, there's always something new.-

You hear him breath slowly in the receiver.

-Where are you right now?-You ask. He was supposed to call you at nine pm. sharp, but for the exhaustion in his voice, he wasn't at home yet; maybe still at the office?

A little rustle of cloth, like someone sitting themselves comfortably. Good.

-I'm... in a car. My driver is driving me home. I had a very long and boring day today - he says, his voice a little raspy.

-A long day, maybe... but I hope not your whole day was boring...- you say, a single, lone butterfly in your stomach wrecking your control a bit.

-Not the whole day, no. - he says, a little bit of mirth in his voice. - In fact, my day was a little more hard than I expected, after our.. how you called it?-

-Playdate- you say, pulling off a thread in the hoodie you're wearing.

-How... juvenile. But yes, our playdate was very detrimental to my focus. Next time, Ill require a different time.-

-So, do you want to come?- you say. Flirting with this man is very funny. Too easy.

-What?- he says.

-Do you want to come back, I mean. I hope you're not very dissapointed. After all, there was no money shot at the end.-

I can feel how tense he is. There's no response form the other end of the line for a whole minute.

-Will be... a different outcome if I come back?- he says finally, his voice now completely wrecked.

-I can give you something right now to tide you over till next time - You say, taking the hoodie off to feel the cold air of your apartment in your suddenly warm body. You can feel yourself breathing deeply, remembering his scent.

-I'm... not at home yet...- he says, finally. Like always, a bit reluctant but amenable to be pushed in the right direction.

-But you want to, isn't it?You have been waiting for this the whole day; I can hear it in your voice. You're not the only one who has been waiting, you know.- You thank the deity that did male you buy Bluetooth headphones, because you can use both hands to touch yourself; even the feel of your hand in your forearm is electric.

He is almost silent on the line but for his breathing in the receiver.

-Don't worry, let me tell you all the things Ive been thinking today...- you say, playing with a lock of your hair - Ive been thinking of how hard you would be in an important meeting, for example, and how you would be the last to go just to avoid the eyes of other people, that are more observant than you think... maybe you sat are your desk the whole day, not going with your coworkers for lunch because your cock was too hard and sensitive and even the slightest movement was a torture? Or maybe you just wanted to think about how warm and wet my mouth was in your cock? How much you wanted to grab my head and come down my throat?

You hear a gasp form the other side, and a plea.

-Please, just wait... not, not safe. Not yet, please.-

But he doesn't pay you to be merciful.

-Do you know how much I liked it?- you say, feeling the bite of your nails on your own palms. - I'm not supposed to like it, not so much. I was wet right there, wanting you to ram your cock in, wet for the taste of your cum.-

Hess painting like a dog in your ear; like a man drowning.

-Red or green?- you ask, your pussy tingling.

-Green... but no, please. I don't want to... if anyone see me... I'm...- His voice is muffled, like he is covering his face in shame.

Good.

-But I want you, darling. I want you to come, I want to feel your taste in my tongue, you know that? I want you to fuck me after, with your taste still my lips, I want to feel you and taste you for days, I want my pussy full of your cum, I want to ride you for days and I want...-

A muted cry on the other side makes you smile.

-Did you came, darling?- You say, a mix of viciousness and triumph in your voice.

-I'm... somewhat indisposed right now- he says, finally. The sound his voice of so annoyed with himself made this very sweet.

This is so beautiful.

-You think the driver could have heard you?- you say, twisting the knife. - I bet he did. And I hope you have a coat long enough with you. It would be very... distasteful if somebody could see that you just came in your pants, like a teenager. Just with the voice of a pretty girl in your ear.-

He sighs; a long and deep kind of thing. But he sounds looser somewhat.

-Ill see you next week - he says, finally, before hanging the phone.

And you have to laugh.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
